Control Sequence Origins/Nex Ep 3/Transcript
-Control Sequence Origins- -Nex's Origins- ---- Minisode 3: Promise of Azure Soul "LSZ Owned Region of Ikaruga, October 10th 2390 " "LSZ owned District, within a residence" A quiet voice whispers to his mind, among the blackness of a foggy scene could be made out a serene little courtyard. All around them, life, as far as the eye could see. Grassy meadow, towering trees, a shimmering river in the courtyard with a pebble dappled path. Like a scene ripped right from the pages of a colorful fantasy, but a lot was missing from it. When was this, how was it, and why did he keep seeing it? But in a scene so captivating for him those things simply didn’t matter right now. He was supposed to pay attention to something here...it wasn’t the first time he’d revisited it but the fleeting moment of joy and the pinning in his soul wouldn’t let him see it yet. A cool wind rustles the leaves of a big tree and blows a blossom off its branch. He could feel that breeze whip through his hair, taste the crisp airs, he felt...alive. And yet, in the distance not all was right in this peaceful scene, he knew that as he looks on out through his own eyes and at the face of a young girl with beautiful green and azure eyes, her long hair slightly lifted by the gentle wind of the afternoon. He knew her...very well, but even so he couldn’t speak in this place, as it was merely a recollection of thoughts replayed in his mind, and this wasn’t “now” this was “then”. His eyes drawn away from her, and toward the horizon, he feels concern pound through his heart, and tension immediately takes hold of his young body. But a feeling courses through his soul, one that crushes his hope to change anything. Something within him already knew what would happen...even so...he keeps walking with the young girl, she turns to him smiling handing him a snow white flower from the meadow and with a grip both tight and gentle she pulls him along the area. When was that? He thinks to himself...it felt so long ago and yet not long at all. Time felt...strange here and yet he doesn’t want it to end. Looking up at the sky his eyes glint off the bickering orb of warmth and light suspended and its blinding rays. That’s right...this is where it started. A place in a world of its own, and untouched by war. No...perhaps that too was a mere fantasy, even memory could be altered by the heart, if it wished to believe something, and then you’d become delusional...and in the real world, there existed no such place like this. Even if it didn’t exist though...it was real, if only real to him. Like a single drop of water dropped in a crystal clear azure pool, a fading sound echoes through his mind and everything fades into a deep black. "You'll come back wont you?" The girls voice beckons from somewhere in the inky darkness around everything, and he answers with clarity. The two talk, deep in his mind, phrases that remained fresh in his memory no matter how much he wanted to forget the pain that came after. "Course I will...I'll never forget, I promise." "Goodbye then...as long as you're free, that's all that matters, things can always be changed then." "I'll never give into this world, and I'll..." Something pulls him back to reality, a dream...just a dream after all, Nex thinks to himself. Nex: '''(In his head) ...Make it suffer. The end of a dream, and the beginnings of this nightmare. '''Nex: ura.. …(Opens his eyes, frowning as he stares at the ceiling) ...nhhuh… (Sits up on the top of the bed holding the top of his skull with a wince) Where… Coming to his senses his body is wrapped in bandages from his chest down, with his hand clasping what appeared to be a locket of azure shade and a shimmering metal surface. Its appearance far too beautiful and ethereal for something crafted as a mere trinket, and the faint glow dims slowly. Niko: Hey, you’re awake…! (yells excitingly, offscreen) Nex’s glowing green eyes catch sight of the boy’s form leaping near his spot, and quickly Nex flings himself away in an act of defense. He presses up against the wall hands clenched tight, with a growl of detest slipping out between his teeth. Nex: Don’t come near me. (narrows his sharp eyes) The body language hinted he didn’t want to be bothered, as Nex made attempt to intimidate the boy, puffing up his physique, raising his shoulders, and shooting a fierce glare. But his attempts are met only with a confused frown from Niko, and a sense of curiosity as he blinks those child like eyes. Niko: 'Huh? (''walks forward in non threatening manner) Don’t you remember? We helped you. '''Nex: Helped-- … Nex utters the words, stopping cold as a look of weariness comes over his eyes. As he turns his head to take in the surroundings, a sense of confusion comes over him. This wasn’t the place he remembered, no cold unfeeling metal floors and walls, no strange machines or structures, no people surrounding him. Just soft cushioned ground, some modest furnishing, and this one boy who looked at him with an innocent interest and a room filled with well, nothing he’d ever seen before. As though lost his eyes open wide and he glances back through a window, seeing the world from the small pane. It was a bit sad, a vast expansion of soils taken over by districts built on the grounds of the dead world bellow, the small buildings sat atop the elevated levels on synthetic fields. Not a tree within sight, if you peered beyond you would see remains of ruins from the war eaten away by seithr, areas that no one sought to venture to now and served to give the entirety of the area a solemn look. Even the air tasted dry and stale, and with a brief repulsed expression, Nex looks away for a moment. Niko: Yeah “helped” I don’t know how else to say it… maybe you’re still out of it. Why’re you looking out the window? Nex: Where...where are we? Niko: 'Huh? (''Approaches quietly, before he peers across to the windowsill) We’re in a sector owned by Liberati… uh… (scratches his auburn hair) LSZ. My dad moved us here after there was a problem at his old place. '''Nex: (Frowning, he looks back at him) Liberation Sector Zero...so then we’re outside of the main area the NOS owns. Niko: (nods as he pulls back away from the window) yep, the governments rarely cross paths here, its kind of a nice and quiet place...well we make the best of it anyway. Remarks Niko quietly as he made his way back to the bed and sits down looking at Nex with curiosity lining his tone. Nex: (back glances toward Niko before he sighs, a frown slowly comes over his face) And why’d you “help” me? A bit perplexed by the question, Niko blinks. Niko: (Offscreen) Huh? Why? Nex: Is your family part of the government? Niko: Well um… they used to be… An angry scowl comes over Nex’s expression as the boy nervously replies. Niko: But, (looks at the carpeted floor as he fidgets) they don’t really do anything anymore… (glances to Nex once more with a frown) why ask, do you not like the government? Nex: ...No, I don’t. (turning back around, he steps back away and looks around the room) So if your family is part of the government, is that why you “helped” me? Niko: No, I promise, it didn’t have anything to do with that. We didn’t even know who you were, honest. It was cause you were hurt, if we didn’t help something bad might of happened. Nex: ...People don’t care in this world. Why would you care if something “bad” happened to me…? Nex’s response takes the boy by surprise, he quickly goes into a crooked frown, trying to figure out why Nex seemed so distant. For a child like Niko, Niko found himself struggling to grasp what Nex was saying. Niko: '(''Sweatdrops, brushing a hand across his short auburn hair) Well, you’re kinda strange… I don’t really know what you mean, but I care. I mean, I know some of the world can be bad with the war, but its still where we live. So I try to make the best of it. '''Nex: … And you call me strange? You care? I don’t believe you…what's there to "care" about in this world exactly? Niko: What’s wrong with caring about someone? (Sighs) And, yes, you are strange...why are you like that? Nex: Like what. He responds with closed eyes, perching himself on the edge of the bed. The stare was icy, the reply like a dagger in sharpness, and Niko stutters in his own response. Niko: Well you, don’t seem to like people, that’s all I was saying… Nex gives a gruff huff as his eyes dart to the side and his scowl deepened. Nex: 'Why would I like people when they most all treat me like a thing rather than a person? (''Closes his eyes) But that’s not even half the reason though, I don’t really care how people treat me anymore, but its what they’ve done to this world and others in it. '''Niko: I’m, not really sure what you mean by the other stuff, but… they treated you like a thing? Nex: Yeah, (Opens his eyes slightly, though his gaze remains cold) I don’t need to tell you anything about it though. Niko: '''Huh? Well no, you don’t...I don’t want to make you do anything Nex, that’s cruel. Hearing those words, an unnerved Nex’s eyes open a bit more but his frown stays. '''Niko: I guess that’s probably why you were out in the open all hurt like that...did you escape from somewhere? Were you like a rebel, like the Rogue Sectors were? Did someone do that to -- (stops noticing a firm stare from Nex, and he flinches, quickly rubbing his head) Oh, sorry… you probably don’t want to talk about it, huh? Nex: (gains a puzzled expression for a moment as he looks at him) A rebel…? I might hate the governments but I don’t want to deal with them right now. Niko: 'You have a sword though, (''glances at the massive leaned against the headrest of the bed, Nex gives a quick look to it) that’s why I thought that. '''Nex: Doesn’t mean I’d be fighting them… (sighs as he looks down thinking to himself) Though I’m going to eventually. Niko: Well, either way you don’t have to say anything about it if you don’t want to. We’re just glad you’re okay. Nex remains silent as he heard the words, this seemingly kind demeanor is foreign to the young Nex and he didn't know how to respond to it. It felt like so long ago someone actually just talked to him and cared about what he had to say. His eyes watch as Niko paces while thinking. Niko: The government wont bother you here though. (Smiles) Like I said we’re at the borders, the NOS wouldn’t come in here. A older women with shoulder length auburn hair and eyes to match comes into the room who glances at the two. She begins walking over to Niko with a sigh, though her voice remains soft. Niko’s mother: Niko, (places her hand on his shoulder, Niko turns feeling the touch) this young man probably doesn’t want to be asked questions right now… Niko: '(''Turns his attention to her with a nervous laugh) Sorry, I just was excited to see he was okay. '''Niko’s mother: Yes I’m sure you are, but you'll have plenty of time to talk with him later once he recovers. (looks at Nex noticing his wounds were healing) and it looks like your injuries are healing wonderfully. Nex: … Yeah. Niko's face changes into one of longing as he sniffs the air and he smiles wide. A blend of spices and fragrances along with the mouth watering scent of meat. Niko: Oh god that smells good! Niko’s mother: That's because you got so caught up in watching over this young man that you forgot what time it was. (smiles lightly before she glances to Niko) Niko why don't you and our guest come to dinner? I can’t imagine he’s not hungry after this ordeal. Niko: Oh yeah, I forgot about dinner, (looks at Nex and beams) we should head down and go eat! (walks past him through the doorway and stops a moment when Nex doesn’t move) you coming…? Do you need help to walk around? 'Nex: '''Huh? No, I'm fine...I'll be there in a second... (''gets up and follows him with a slight frown as he thinks to himself) Who the hell are these people? Doesn't matter I guess...I'm just glad to be out of that place... once I recover, I can finally start figuring out how to get to the Heart of the Government. ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript